


Tea with the Vicar

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Road Trips, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Erik finds Charles confusing, he can't deny his fascination either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with the Vicar

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in their 'road trip' - I was amused by the 'more tea vicar' comment when they picked up Angel and with the prompts of 'vicar' and 'drinks' on the 12th porn battle, how could I not write this? I also don't know why the moment I put them in a room together, they turn to sluts and have sex O.o
> 
> This version is a slightly cleaned up (errors/typos) version of the one on LJ/DW

Erik is confused. He doesn't like it, isn't used to feeling this way. They're two days out on their road trip, heading towards the first set of coordinates.

Someone like Charles Xavier, rich kid, proper education, cocky know-it-all, should grate on him. Yet... he doesn't. If anything, Erik finds that he relaxes surprisingly well in Charles' company, and that now that he's past his surprise of the first night, he can genuinely say that he finds Charles intriguing. Not just his winning personality, so far removed from Erik's own standoffishness, but physically as well - and he doesn't have to be a telepath like Charles to pick up on the ...frisson between them. Yes, Charles is fascinated with Erik's power, his mutation, but Erik wants to know if there's more. If there can _be_ more.

And he's back to being truthful with himself. He does want that, he'd like to strip Charles to the core, his clothes, his emotions, his self control.

Erik allows himself a small smile as he pays for the bottle of wine in the liquor store next door to the cheap motel that the CIA is paying for. It's okay wine, and although he and Charles both enjoy a good ale, there's none of the stuff available that appeals to him. So wine it is.

He even buys a couple of cheap champagne flutes, because he wants it to be nice tonight. He's not trying to get into Charles' pants just yet. If he gets there before he can actively plan for it, though...

Of course, if he isn't careful, Charles will know beforehand. Hell, he's been in Erik's mind from the first moment they met, minutes even, before Erik first laid eyes on him. However, Charles has promised not to dig too deeply, at least not without Erik's consent. And Erik remembers those brushes against his mind, the thought of someone delving in there should scare him, but with Charles it doesn't, at least not much. It's more thrilling than its fear invoking.

Erik takes his time getting back to their room. The night air is warm enough to keep him comfortable as he walks across the parking lot and he quite enjoys it - enjoys the thought of Charles in the shower as well. He's not disappointed, and he does nothing to cover that little wave of appreciation as he closes the door behind him, catching a startled Charles who is only wearing a small towel around his waist and a thin layer of water on his skin.

He watches with amusement as Charles flushes and the color spreads down over his neck and torso. So, yeah, it's probably a given that Charles caught the mental image of Erik catching a few of those droplets with his tongue.

"You have any plans tonight?" Erik asks evenly as he puts the bottle and glasses down on the small table next to the door.

"I... do now?" Charles says slowly, eyes flickering to the bottle.

Erik allows his amusement to shine through.

"Are we celebrating anything?" Charles asks, retreating to the bathroom with his sleepwear.

Erik projects disappointment that Charles is going to cover himself up, and he can hear Charles dropping something on the floor in the bathroom, surprised. Good, because of his powers, Erik knows, Charles is rarely surprised.

"I thought we'd finally relax a little and celebrate that we've met and it will aid us in getting to know each other better." He takes a paperclip from the stack of files that Charles has left on his bed. He quirks a grin and leaves the papers there - tonight might not _be_ that bad a time to share the other bed.

Using his powers to twist the paperclip into a straight line, he pushes it into the cork, hooks the end of it under the other side of the cork and pulls it out effortlessly.

Erik stops as he looks up, after having poured both glasses. He carefully breathes in, then back out. If Charles in a towel was indecent, he isn't sure what Charles in a pair of pajama bottoms is, but it's hotter than it has any right to be.

The flush is still there, but Charles meets Erik's eyes with an air of determination.

Erik meets _his_ with smile, a lick of his lips and two raised glasses - one of which he holds out to Charles.

The tension in the air is so thick you can cut it with a knife.

Of course, he doesn't hold the glass too far away, forcing Charles to take a few steps forward, bringing him up right in front of Erik. Erik can feel the heat coming off Charles' body and he is surprised how much he wants to rub up against it for that alone.

Judging by the return of the flush times five and the quick blinking of Charles' eyes, that thought didn't go unnoticed either.

Their fingers touch as Charles accepts the glass and lingers. Charles doesn't move away either and Erik allows his smile to widen.

"Chinchín," Charles says, taking a sip, making an appreciative noise in his throat, one that Erik wants to hear again, wants to _cause_.

"Sláinte," Erik says, touching the glasses together.

"Dutch courage?" Charles asks, head bowed a little, looking up at Erik through his eyelashes.

Erik takes a slow sip from his own glass. "Do you think I need it?"

"I think you think I need it," Charles says with a small laugh. "I know I'm not about to have tea with the vicar, Erik, I'm no child."

"No, you don't need it," Erik says, holding out his own glass, the mouth of it he holds against Charles' neck, watching him shiver. Tilting it slightly, a few drops escape, trickling down over Charles' chest. "And I know you're no child."

Charles shivers and closes his eyes, swaying lightly toward Erik.

Erik allows himself a full blown smile at this. He leans in and licks the drops away, chasing the trail up to Charles' neck.

The noise Charles makes is caught somewhere between pain and pleasure and the voice in Erik's mind is whispering for more.

Erik repeats his move, this time the other side of Charles' neck, this time enough for the wine to run in rivulets down Charles' body until the glass is almost empty. With a smirk, Erik pulls out on the elastics of Charles' pajama bottoms and enjoys the squeak this draws from Charles as the wine follows gravity.

Setting his glass aside, after draining it, Erik goes to his knees, pulling the pajama bottoms down with him, keeping the wine in his mouth as he grabs Charles' cock.

 _'Oh my..._ is all Charles can say in his mind before Erik fits his mouth over the head of Charles' cock, carefully sliding down the shaft, taking Charles in deep, letting the alcohol burn both Charles's sensitive skin as well as Erik's throat as he swallows around his mouthful. It's a heady mixture of wine and pre-come and Charles and, and...

Erik closes his eyes and calms himself. He's hard beyond words right now, his own cock caught in the confines of his pants, but he has sufficient self control to not come in his underwear like some godforsaken teenager.

Charles puts his free hand on Erik's head, nudging a question at him. Erik merely grins and swallows around Charles, enjoying the feel of Charles' fingers tightening in his hair.

He loses himself in the feel and taste, allowing a hint of teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to make Charles cry out and push thoughts of _'more'_ and _'harder_ and _'so-beautiful-on-your-knees-my-cock-in-your-mouth'_ at Erik, while Erik grips his hips and sucks him off.

Erik hums around Charles' cock and he can feel Charles' loss of control, the grip on Erik's hair just this side of painful and the hip under his hand is shaking with the effort of remaining on his feet. Charles' glass of wine drops down onto the floor next to Erik, wine soaking the carpet and the knee of Erik's pants.

"Erik, I, oh," Charles breathes out above him and Erik tightens his hold on Charles' hips, keeping in place as well as keeping him up, as he moves back enough to get a good taste before working his way back down again. He keeps that up to the background noise of Charles' whimpers.

 _'Gonna-come-have-to-can't-hold-back-have-to-warn..._

Erik digs his fingers into Charles' skin and holds him in place, all the while pushing image after image at him, Charles on the bed, Erik slowly fucking him into oblivion. Both of them in the car, Charles in his lap, naked from the waist down, Erik's cock buried in his ass, riding him with single-minded focus. Picnic blanket out on a grassy field, Erik spread out on his front, Charles slamming into him, fast and hard.

A cry escapes Charles and there are no coherent thoughts from him anymore, only impressions and images that tell Erik he's done well in blowing Charles' mind. As well as the bitter taste in his mouth as Charles comes, and Erik does his level best to swallow as much as possible. Mostly because he can tell how much it turns Charles on.

Erik finally lets go with one hand and pulls his mouth off Charles' cock. He can tell his grip will leave bruises in the morning. He presses the heel of his hand against his own erection, willing himself to stay the distance, to savor the wait.

Charles gives him a hand up and sways on his feet. He leans on Erik, so unselfconscious that it makes Erik ache.

Leaning his head on Erik's shoulder for a moment, Charles just stays there, breathing returning to normal.

Charles eventually pulls back a little and looks up at Erik. "It definitely beats tea with the vicar any day," he says with a wink, running his thumb over the corner of Erik's mouth, smearing a drop or two of semen that had escaped Erik. Licking it off his thumb, he stares at Erik, eyelids heavy. "I think you should make good of _some_ of those images you pushed at me."

Erik grins and licks his lips, pulling Charles back towards the bed that's clear of paper and file folders by his wristwatch alone, Charles laughing breathlessly all the way, stumbling out of the pajama bottoms around his ankles.

The End


End file.
